


Left No Visible Scar

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am forever black eyed, the product of a broken home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left No Visible Scar

He healed fast. it had always been that way so he didn’t know any better or worse. Tyler couldn't remember the first time his father had hit him nor could he recall the first time his mother pretended not to know, but he knew the marks.

“Hey man, I don’t even have a dad to hit me. So it’s not like I can talk,” Matt would say out of some misguided comfort. Tyler was just grateful he hadn’t told everyone. He feared that would have been worse than the beatings. Embarrassing his family with the truth. Matt had the idea that they should go out for the football team together. "Maybe if you bulk up your dad will think twice about taking a swing at you." 

Tyler’s dad thought it was a good idea. Something to keep Tyler beyond the little drawings that were starting to litter his room.

Tyler thought it would be a good excuse if his bruises took too long to heal, but Matt was right, as long as he was playing the game, playing the role of the model son, his dad found less reason to correct him.


End file.
